Why Can't We Be Friends
by kitameguire
Summary: Katie Miller was lonely until she gets introduced to a new game and new friends. Warning: Contains OC!
1. Prologue

Before you start flaming me about my Yugioh OC, I am going to give you a little background info about her before you read the story. If you have any questions or concerns about my OC, just message me and I will get back to you!

**Name: **Katie Miller

**Birthday: **January 15

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **48 kg (108 lbs)

**Father: **Steve

**Mother: ** Heidi

**Crush: **Ryou Bakura

**Appearance: **Black hair and brown eyes with light skin. Normally wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, a red choker, black jeans, gray sneakers and a white headband.

**Occupation: **Student

**Deck: **Warriors

**Hobbies: **Reading, dueling, shopping and playing games

**Dislikes: **Perverts, bullies and ghosts

**Personality: **She is smart, kind, and brave. She is bitchy if people get on her bad side. She does not like being alone. She blames her dad's expedition in Egypt.

**Friends: **Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Mai.

**History: **Katie always loved to play games with her family all the time. When she was 14 years old, the fun times come to an end when her dad has to go to Egypt to excavate a mysterious tomb. She barely has any time to spend with her mother since she is always working at the hospital. When she enters high school, she thought she couldn't make any friends until she sees a duel between Joey and Tea. She wonders what kind of game they were playing and Yugi tells her it's a popular game called Duel Monsters. She buys her first cards at the Kame Game Shop and builds her first deck. She is happy to know that she can still play games with her new friends.


	2. Chapter 1

It was just another day at Domino High School. It was lunchtime and a girl with black hair sat at her desk eating a sandwich by herself. It has been two years since her father went to Egypt to excavate a mysterious tomb. Her mother works two shifts at the hospital just to make ends meet.

After she was done eating her lunch, she took out a deck of playing cards and started playing solitaire by herself. She was used to playing alone. She loved to play games with her family, but that doesn't happen anymore. Her dad was in Egypt and her mom was too busy. She put away the cards when she started getting bored from playing solitaire by herself. She let out a sigh and knew this was going to be another boring recess. She just pulled out a book and started reading.

A game was going on in the back of the classroom. The girl looked up from her book and saw a bunch of students crowded around the players. She got up from her desk to join the crowd. She looked at the players and they were playing a card game that she didn't recognize. She decided to watch the people play this new game.

"I attack with Rock Ogre Grotto! Take that, Tea!" exclaimed Joey as he put down a monster card on the field. It was Tea's turn now.

"I activate the Spell card, The Wind of The Gods. I win!" said Tea as she put the card down on her side of the field and ended the duel.

Joey started getting mad. He can never seem to win. The girl really liked this game. She gained the confidence to speak to the players. She really wanted to play this game.

"Um...excuse me! What kind of game were you playing?" asked the girl.

"It's a popular game called Duel Monsters." replied Yugi.

"I really want to play, but I don't have a deck of my own." the girl said with sadness in her voice.

"It's ok. Why don't you come down to the Kame Game Shop so I can help you build a deck and teach you how to duel." offered Yugi.

"Thank you! My name is Katie Miller." the girl said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Katie." replied Yugi.

Katie was so happy to make new friends and she was going to learn how to play a new game. Joey turned his head to her and smirked.

"When you get a deck Katie, I'm challenging you to a duel and I will win!" Joey exclaimed with confidence.

"Even a newbie could beat you, Joey!" retorted Tea.

Joey got mad and Katie started to laugh. She knew that she was going to enjoy playing games with her new friends.

"Don't worry, Joey! You might win, someday. Anyway, I'm Yugi. This is Tea, Tristan and Joey." Yugi said as he pointed at his friends and introduced them to Katie.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Katie said with a smile. Her day had gone from bad to good once she met her new friends. She was glad to not be lonely anymore.


End file.
